


Death Smile

by The_Last_of_Me2



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_of_Me2/pseuds/The_Last_of_Me2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Normal Day For Asami And Akihito But It turns Upside down *sorry for the bad summary :P*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death Smile

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

*sorry for any English or grammer mistake not my first language :P*

"Clear….Charge again, Clear…..we're losing him! Charge 300…, Clear…."

14 Hours Eariler

Shivering from the cold that hit him suddenly, he felt warm arms embrace him in a protective way and feels the warmth in lover's body and the strong beat in his chest, he really loved that sound.

Remembering what happened last night, it was one hell of activity! It lasted 5 hours of torture and pleasure, Akihito smiles peacefully.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Huh.., Nothing.. Bastard!"

Akihito blushes and hides his face in Asami's chest

"Were you thinking about last night?"

Asami says this with a smirk on his face and reaches for Akihito's chin and lift it up to look in these eyes he always love and take a passionate kiss. Then he breaks to look into these eyes again.

Akihito thought 'I…Love…You' , "Asami…I.."

"You..?"

"Nothing. But can you come back home earlier today, I want to watch an interesting movie with you tonight!"

""…I'll try

Akihito saying this and embraces Asami to get more of his warmth and falls asleep again.

Until Asami made sure Akihito fell into a deep sleep, He gets up to start his regular day as always by taking a hot bath and a big cup of coffee and leaves his penthouse.

With the click of the door , Akihito wakes up feeling like hell.

"Damn that Bastard!, gonna die young like this.."

He gets up and takes a shower and gets ready for his day, it was big for him he's going to get a very interesting scoop for a dirty cup with a drug gang.

Getting out of the penthouse and riding his Vespa, Noticing one of Asami's men that's following him always wherever he goes

'Damn!..I totally forgot, I got to lose him first.' Akihito thought

Starting his way and trying to lose Asami's Guard by going into narrow allies, Akihito succeed losing the man.

"Hahaha!..,try catching me now"

Seeing Akihito's guard number on the phone, Asami answers without a word.

"Asami-sama, I lost Takaba-san, He got away. What are your orders?"

"Leave him and come back here" Asami order's with a cold voice and hangs out the call with a smirk on his face, He always knew Akihito loses his men when he got a job to do and don't want him to interfere.

"Noisy brat"

Akihito arriving at the docks where the meeting gonna happening, He finds himself a well protective place to hide himself and get the perfect shot, With smirk on Akihito's face When he saw some of the gang members start to come and taking places, It was a kind of strange for Akihito to take a scoop of drug dealing like this at 2 pm.

'You guys are busted' Akihito thought

Arriving after half an hour, The dirty cup shows himself and got closer to the gang.

One of the gang members starts to search the cop and holds his gun, Then allows him to talk to the leader.

After moments they started to show their cases and it's contents to each other, And Akihito taking the photos with a victory smile on his face.

After taking the photos he tries to leave the place and down the stairs until he reached the ground and escape without a sound, Starting his Vespa, he hears legs running towards his place. He dives away and looks back to find the gang members aiming their guns at him and fire, But Akihito manages to dodge the fire and escape with a shock and a laugh on his face.

On the way back Akihito decided to go to Asami first, But he went to the movie store to pick up the movie he wanted to watch with Asami, Akihito was super happy for this evening and freaking horror movie he never seen before his friends told him about it, and buy the ingredients for tonight's dinner.

He returns home to take a quick shower and change his clothes and starts cooking some simple and quick food it was around 7 pm when Akihito finished and made the table. Then he leaves and go to Asami.

He missed that Bastard and wanted to see him. But he decided to wait for him in the streets until Asami gets down.

Seeing Akihito's name on the phone he picks it up and answer.

"Missed me already?"

"You wish Bastard!,…You're late? It's almost 9"

"Yes, I'll come in 15 minutes…and get ready to be punished tonight"

"WHAT?..Why?

"For escaping from my guard and not following orders my cute Akihito"

"Give me a break, I'll be waiting" Akihito saying this rolling his eyes

Both of them closes the phone and Asami gets Ready to leave both Kirishima and Suoh following him.

Akihito seeing Asami walking out from the club, He waves with a smile and crosses the street.

While crossing the street a car passed by Akihito, Then suddenly he felt everything in slow motion and the smile on his face was replaced by a shock. It was one of the gang members in the car with a gun aim towards him with an evil smile.

'shit' He thought

Gun was shot 4 times and Akihito fell to the ground feeling someone taking his chest out, Blood was pouring everywhere in the street and the citizens were screaming and running away.

"AKIHITO!"

He knew this voice but his mind was in a mess, But suddenly he felt some one holding his hand. His vision was blurry he couldn't see well.

"A..sami.?"

"Akihito..Please stay with me don't close your eyes!"

Akihito felt that he's being lift in Asami's arms, Asami hurried to his limo and entered it quickly with Akihito in his arms.

"To the hospital quickly Kirishima!"

Akihito was losing blood quickly and his breathing was fast and shallow he was trying to keep his eyes open by looking to Asami.

"A..a..sa.."

Asami stopped Akihito from talking with his fingers on his lips

"Don't talk… Don't talk.. Everything gonna be fine, Don't worry"

Asami was lying to himself it's far from fine his clothes was nearly soaked in blood from Akihito so as the seat he was sitting on, This was too bad.

Blood started to come out from Akihito's mouth and Asami was gritting his teeth like hell.

"FUCK THIS! HURRY KIRISHIMA!"

Akihito was dying in his arms and he can't do anything to help but to get to the hospital as fast as they can.

Akihito felt his eyes getting really heavy, He can't keep his eyes open. And in a second his whole life passed before his eyes, Times with his friends, family and Asami laughing, crying, happy, sad, a gentle kiss, a passionate kiss that takes all his breathing away.

Akihito was smiling, looking to Asami, And slowly his eyes closed. Asami's mask fell that moment with a shock, horror and fear on his face. He placed his fingers on his neck to feel his pulse, there was no pulse.

"KIRISHIMAA!"

At the moment they arrived at the hospital, Suoh before already called the hospital, a patient with gunshots wounds arriving to the hospital and a whole team was already waiting at the Emergency entrance.

Watching helplessly Akihito being rushed inside the hospital while a nurse giving an IV drops in one hand and another with blood transfusion in the other hand and getting the defibrillator.

"Clear….Charge again,Clear…..we're losing him!.Charge 300…,Clear…."

Asami seeing Akihito being rushed into the operation room on a stretcher, He wanted to go there with them but the nurses were stopping him, He couldn't handle it he walked outside the hospital followed by Kirishima and Suoh.

He was pissed off, Completely angry, Wanted to shoot someone right now no.... he wanted to find the bastards who did this and torture them himself.

"You find who's responsible for this and never come back until you got the information, And butcher those bastards!"

"Yes Asami-sama"

said both Kirishima and Suoh and left immediately.

Asami needed a smoke to make him survive at a time like this, He won't forgive anyone touched what was his, He won't allow it. Whoever was responsible for this will be punished..Dearly, Blood will be spilled.

To Be Continued….

*Thanks for reading minna hope you liked this part, it's my first story i write for Asami and Akihito ^-^, thanks and if you please want the next chapter please write it in a review if you liked it i'll sure continue little short yes i know :) hope you like it*


	2. Death Smile

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake not my first language :P*

Everything was bad…Way too bad.

Moments after entering the operation room a nurse came asking Asami a few questions after entering the hospital again, He answered holding himself from shooting the nurse as she was asking with a big smile on her face like everything gonna be great.

Sitting on the hospital chair can't even have a smoke in it, Asami was on the edge. He can't take this any longer they were taking a long time in the operation room, Does that mean Akihito still alive? He can't die, Only Asami got the right to Take his life.

Akihito's smile won't leave his sight, Everywhere he looks he sees this smile, This weak smile stained with blood. Asami was holding himself as much as possible, He can't take it anymore, It's been 5 hours since Akihito went into the operation room.

After 30 minutes Kirishima and Suoh came to the hospital and stood before their boss.

"So?"

Asami said with almost shaking voice but he controlled himself

"Asami-sama…We found who was responsible for today's accident... Takaba-san today was taking photos of a drug deal with a dirty cop and a drug gang, He succeed taking the photos without any mistakes... In the end when he turned on his Vespa the gang members heard him and shot at him but Takaba-san managed to escape without any wounds, But the gang members took Takaba-san Vespa's number and the dirty cop helped th…"

Kirishima said with a worried voice

"Cut the rest, Got rid of them?"

"Yes, Asami-sama and we took care of them after taking the information"

Suoh answered this time

"Excuse me Asami-sama… Anything about Takaba-san?"

Kirishima asked

"No"

Asami the whole conversation was looking at the operation room door didn't even take a glance of his men, Both men stood on each side of their boss still waiting for any information about Akihito.

After 45 minutes the operation room's door opened, A doctor getting out with a very tired look and his cloth got a lot of blood on it. Asami didn't care he just wanted to know anything about his Akihito.

He stood quickly and approached the doctor with a fury in his eyes.

"We managed to stable the patient's condition, As you know his heart was already stopped when he came here and was losing a lot of blood, We managed to make his heart work again, The quick entry of the IV and the blood transfusion helped when he came. He was shot 4 times, One of the bullets caused a severe damage to his liver but we managed to eradicate the damaged part of the liver. A second bullet went throw and stayed in his right lung and it was completely damaged I'm afraid, So we had to remove it so quickly or he could've drowned in his own blood if he stayed longer than this. *Yes, A person can live with only one lung if the operation was a success* As for the third bullet it hit his Intestines but it wasn't seriously damaged, As for the last one…..it's very close to his heart and we can't remove it, Cause it'll be fatal if we did* Yes it's possible like the brain to leave the bullet*, But we managed to stop the bleeding in this wound…. I won't lie but he's in a critical condition he lost a lot of blood and his heart is tired and weak from the blood loss, If the next 48 hours passed without any incidents he maybe got a chance to live, But not like the way he used to live. His injuries will cause some problems for his normal activities."

Asami was taking the news like bullets in his chest can't even say a word holding himself in a bad way, He was looking to the ground with eyes closed, Both Kirishima and Suoh were shocked from what they heard but they kept their appearances in one piece. They knew their boss was holding himself badly but they couldn't talk.

"Where is he?"

"He's in the ICU at the moment, But I'm afraid no visitors are allowed"

Without thinking Asami took the doctor in his hands and was nearly lifting him from the ground

"You got 5 seconds to tell me what room he's in before I do something you'll regret for the rest of your miserable life!"

Asami said with a huge fury and anger in his eyes looking at the doctor

"H… He's in the ICU… room 6 Second floor"

After hearing this, Asami tossed the doctor away. Everyone in the corridor was looking at him with a surprised look on their face as Asami walked to the Elevator.

Seconds passed like hours for Asami in the elevator until he arrived to the second floor, The three men walked their way in the corridor until they reached room 6 with Akihito's name on it. He stood there trying to control himself from what's he's going to see, Both Kirishima and Suoh noticed their boss was in a really bad state.

"No one enters unless I call"

"Yes, Asami-sama"

Answered both men

Entering the room the first thing he heard was the sound of the life support machines and the beep sound that tells him that Akihito's heart was still beating

For the second time Asami's cold mask fell with emotions dancing on his face, Akihito looked so week, so fragile, so friable. He believed if someone came close to Akihito, He might break into pieces.

An IV in his hand for blood transfusion for losing too much blood. A small two breathing tubes in his nose to give him oxygen, He looked so weak and in pain, He just lost one of his lungs and his chest rhythm going up and down in a slow way.

A feeding tube going throw his mouth to give him nutrients his body needed to survive.

Asami came closer to the bed, took a chair and sat on it looking at Akihito who looked very pale and lost his shine, Asami took his fragile fingers in his hands very gently. He was cold, although he was clean from the blood there was dried blood under his fingernails.

"I'm right here Akihito, you're gonna be fine, you can't leave…. I won't allow it"

And then he kisses his hand

'knock..knock'

Souh enters the room with a suit on his arm

"I'm sorry Asami-sama but I thought you might need to change, No one will bother anymore"

Suoh puts the suit on the sofa and leaves immediately.

After 15 minutes from staring into Akihito's face and embracing his fingers with his hands to warm him, Asami got off his chair and took his suit. There was a bathroom in the ICU room Akihito was in, He entered and took a shower to wash himself from Akihito's blood and trying to tell himself that Akihito going to live.

After 2 days passing normally which was the time the doctor gave to Asami that if anything happened to Akihito he got a great possibility to die, Asami felt like a little weight got off his shoulders. He never left the boy's side. Kirishima was taking care of the business as if Asami was there.

Everyday passing was a great relief for Asami, All Akihito's friends and family knew nothing about this, Asami told them that he was on an assignment and will be gone for a while. Nurses going in and out from time to time to check on Akihito and change his bandages, The IVs changed now from blood transfusion to sterile solutions to help his body.

After 2 weeks Akihito didn't even blink but the doctor said he was improving and his chances to live increased, It was Asami's personal doctor now that was in charge of Akihito's condition, Asami asked him more than once to move him into his penthouse but the doctor refused cause it might be dangerous.

Asami wanted to see these eyes so desperately

"Please wake up… My Akihito"

Holding His boy's hand and kissing it, he felt like a small movement of Akihito's fingers, Asami was surprised, It's the first activity to see from Akihito in 3 weeks, He moved closer leaning to put a gentle kiss on Akihito's forehead.

Kirishima was also coming everyday now, to inform his boss about the business and to know his orders.

Monitoring his work from his Laptop, A sudden noise went throw his ears to fear Asami, The Electrocardiograph Machine*Machine measures/reads your heart beat* was beeping so high and saw Akihito struggling, gasping, trying to take a breath.

"AKIHITO!"

The door was pushed, Nurses and Asami's personal doctor rushed throw the door, making Asami move from the way and try to help Akihito.

"Calm down, I'm taking it off"

The doctor said while the nurses holding Akihito to the bed so he won't move, The doctor was trying to take off the feeding tube from Akihito's mouth, It was the reason he wasn't able to breath normally.

By the time the tube was completely removed, Akihito was throwing up in a basket held by nurse. Now he was trying to take his breath.

"What happened?"

Asami asked with a cold voice to the doctor, But deep inside him he was afraid something bad happened to Akihito.

"Nothing to worry about, It's a normal reaction from the patients when they feel the feeding tube inside them when they regain consciousness before we remove the tube, He's waking up now but still weak though. It's a normal thing,...If you'll excuse me"

The doctor said while leaving the room to leave both lovers along after a long wait for Asami, He moved closer to the bed eyes focused on Akihito's closed eyes while trying to breath normally again.

"Akihito..."

To Be Continued

*Thanks for reading and wait for the next chapter ^^*


	3. Death Smile

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake not my first language :P*

"Akihito….."

Said with a gentle voice and holding Akihito's hand

"…..A…Asami….?"

Said with a weak whisper and was nearly heard by Asami

Akihito's eyes were still closed trying to open them very slowly to adjust the lights around him, His vision was moving and blurry, Couldn't focus on one thing until a few moments passed until his vision become clear.

Moving his head a little to his left he saw Asami, A weak smile on Akihito's face.

"You look Terrible…"

Akihito said and his voice was really bad, low and trembling

"How are you feeling?"

Asami answered with a smirk on his face

"…. Being shot at"

"You'll be fine"

"…H.. How bad is it?"

"Don't worry about it, You'll be fine"

Asami seeing the same determination look from Akihito's eyes as always, He really loved that in his boy but, Asami was worried about Akihito if he told him the truth now.

"…..Tell me the truth… Ryuichi…. Please…"

Akihito somehow understood what was Asami thinking about, He didn't want to stay like that without knowing the truth.

Asami started telling Akihito about what happened, Listening to him, Akihito moved his head looking up to the ceiling of the room and closed his eyes until Asami finishes. Inside him Akihito didn't believe, It was like a dream, A bad dream he didn't want to believe it.

Asami seeing a tear coming down from his lover's eyes, He moved closer to Akihito and took his face in his hands removing his tears with his fingers. Opening his eyes and looking to Asami, He saw a small sad smile on his face.

"Everything's going to be just fine"

Leaning downward to take theses lips he missed for so long, Akihito's lips were kind of cold, Asami wanted to warm him. He really missed the taste of his lover, Giving him a sweet gentle kiss. Akihito never felt like that before, Asami was really passionate with his kisses, But was really gentle this time unlike himself. He was really considering Akihito's condition.

Breaking from the kiss, Asami looks into Akihito's eyes again, But Akihito looks away with sadness on his face. Asami's finger now was brushing his lover's little pale cheek trying to comfort him a little.

"…..When I died…. I saw you holding me…. I… I was happy… And sad in the same time…. For your feelings….. Worrying about me… And for me leaving you… I don't know how that was possible.., But it's the truth. And… When my life flashed before my eyes….. I was again really happy… To be dying in your arms… Smiling …. And feeling these moments I spent with you for the last time…. Forgive me Asami… I was reckless."

Listening to Akihito's words with great concern and strong feelings for his boy, Taking his lips again into a more gentle way than before, Then kissing his forehead and looking very close into his lover's eyes, They were full of tears.

"When you get better, I'll make sure you'll be punished and pay for what you did and not following my orders."

Asami said with a smirk on his face,Trying to make his Akihito feel a little better and get his usual emotions back with his words, But Akihito never responded.

"Can you get me some water, Please?"

Akihito said while looking away from Asami's face, Asami left Akihito for moment and returned with a plastic cup half of it full of water. Sitting next to Akihito's side holding the cup in his left hand and trying to lift and hold Akihito's back a little bit to drink with his right.

After drinking a little, Asami let Akihito back slowly to the bed, But pain was dancing of his face.

"You okay?"

"…. M…. My ….. Chest…. Hurts…"

"Hold on"

Holding Akihito's hand, Asami pressed the emergency button on top of the bed

"I'm here with you"

Pain still on his face, Seconds later Asami's doctor and 3 Nurses rushed into the room

"He's feeling pain in his chest"

Said by Asami to the doctor who came closer to Akihito, nurses behind him and started to examine Akihito's chest with his stethoscope

"Get me a sedative"

The doctor said looking to the nurses, Right away one of the nurses took a syringe from a small medical cupboard next to the bed and a sedative.

Taking the Syringe and injecting it in the cannula in Akihito's right hand, It took a few second for the pain dancing on Akihito's face to disappear and fall asleep like a baby.

"What happened?"

"Nothing to worry about Asami-sama, it's just stress and made his heart rate go up a little, But please make sure not to happen again in the mean time until he recovers completely. Excuse me"

After the doctor's departure, Asami leant and kissed Akihito's forehead, And sat on a chair next to him.

Akihito was getting thinner day after day due to the low entry of solid food into his system, But getting a little better than before.

Days passed and Akihito was barely waking up just to take a glance of Asami's face and darkness swallow him again into deep sleep again, He was tired all the time and weak.

Asami finally managed to move Akihito into his penthouse with the full equipment he needed after another 3 weeks, With his doctor and nurses in case he needed them.

Akihito now was more a wake than sleeping in bed, And started to enter small amounts of food into his system, Mostly fluids.

"Come on Akihito, Time for your soup"

"Don't want to, Your soups are terrible!"

Akihito said while laying on his bed with an IV in his right hand.

Asami made soup nearly everyday to his Akihito, It looked like some poisoned water, It was a little green in color, Actually poisoned water would be safer than Asami's soup. But it looked like that from Asami's seasoning, It was just perfect, Anyone would think it was made from heaven and came to earth.

Akihito really liked it, But won't confess it to Asami even if his life was on the edge. Asami knew well Akihito liked it so much.

"You always like my soups my cute Akihito"

"Huh! Like my ass!"

A smirk was on Asami's face. His old Akihito is coming back after all this time.

Akihito trying to sit up a little on the bed to take his soup, It was torture for Akihito before. When Asami made him soup in the first 3 days, Asami was feeding him. He really tried a lot feeding himself, But his hand was shaking like hell won't allow him to even let some soup in his spoon to take it into his mouth. He refused a lot but Asami fed him until Akihito tried to control the shaking in his hand.

"Finished!"

"Good boy"

"I'm not a kid!, Don't treat me like one you pervert bastard!"

It's been 6 months now since the accident, Akihito was feeling much better now, the Medical equipment left a long time ago so as the doctor and nurses too. But he was still on medications and will for a while longer and some will be forever maybe, The doctor will be the one to decide that, His chest would hurt him from time to time or when he's stressed. He visits the doctor once a month or when the pain is like hell. And he's working now his usual job again, But not like before just simple shots, He liked doing it too but he always liked the adventure more than just simple shots, Used to get ones behind Asami's back and eventually getting punished from his lover, Torturing him all night long without mercy.

In Akihito's heart, He was sad, Hurt… Really hurt. Not being able to take serious scoops anymore or dangerous ones like before, Feeling the Excitement, The lust for these shots. His blood was boiling, Demanding it, Wishing for it. His injuries were killing his dreams, Can't even run for nearly 1 Kilometer without feeling pain in his chest and breathing become an agony. He really liked that adrenaline in his body, He was born for this. It was his life.

What was he supposed to do? Spend the rest of his life like that? Not doing anything?

His life was taken from him that night.

He was barely talking or meeting his friends now, Everytime they want to hang out with him, He tells them that he's busy, Don't want to tell them about what happened, Didn't want to see and feel the pity in their eyes and changing their ways with Akihito.

One day Akihito insisted on running from work to home, It was nearly 8 pm when he finished working, He really missed running, Missed it a lot, Sometimes he would enter the work's bathroom and cry for at least half an hour in silence for what happened to his life, He did it a lot, But couldn't stay long there so that no one suspects anything, He couldn't let Asami see him.

And so he did, After a while from running, He felt pain in his chest, Getting closer to Asami's penthouse, His pain started to grow more and more and breathing was difficult, He fought it… Really did, But he needed that medication the doctor gave him so badly, The one that was with him just emptied 4 minutes ago, He felt his heart would stop beating very soon.

'Please… God...'

Akihito thought

Holding his chest with pain on his face with short, Shallow breath going in and out, He waited with agony in the elevator until he reaches Asami's penthouse.

After reaching the floor, He was barely holding himself not to fall unconscious. Struggling to open the door, He rushed into the kitchen and tried to get his medication from the cupboard truggling to open the door, He rushed into the kitchen and trying to get his medication from the cuboard and a glass of water. Akihito didn't notice Asami came earlier today than usual and was in the shower, One of the glasses crashed into the floor while Akihito was getting one and filling it with water quickly and drinking it along with his medication.

Asami heard the crash, He just finished showering, Getting out a towel around his waist, He quickly got his gun from the holster that he kept hidden from Akihito sight, He always feared seeing guns, Silently heading for the kitchen he heard someone struggling to take a breath.

'Akihito!'

Asami thought, Leaving his gun on a table and rushing to the kitchen to find his lover, Kneeling in the kitchen, Holding his chest trying to take a breath, And his face was all sweaty.

"AKIHITO!"

Rushing towards his boy and taking the phone which was on the kitchen's table at the same time.

"Hold on!"

Said while holding Akihito with his left arm, Getting him closer to his chest and dialing the doctor's number with his right.

"I NEED YOU HERE IMMEDIATELY"

Nearly throwing the phone crashing it on the floor, Asami returned his gaze to Akihito

"Hey, Hey Akihito!..., Everything's going to be fine"

Tears were already sliding on Akihito's face and sobbing

"I….*sob*…I wish…..I wish I died that day….. *sob*!"

Asami heard with a shock on his face while holding his lover into his chest

"Shhhh….SShhhhh, Breath with me Akihito…. Breath with me…., Please"

Last word was a whisper, Holding Akihoto trying to make him breath normally again.

To Be Continued

* Sorry if you find any mistakes it happened while uploading still fixing it, And Thanks for reading, Wait for the next chapter, Hope you liked it so far! ^-^*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake not my first language :P*

Trying to do as Asami said, Breath in… Breath out…, Akihito was trying his best.

"Breath with me…. Breath Akihito…"

'Breath for me only'

Asami said to himself

Holding his chest, Trying to take a breath, Akihito felt Asami lift him in his arms, Asami walked to the coach, sitting while Akihito still in his arm embracing him to his chest.

"….A…"

Trying to say his lover's name, He suddenly stopped, Feeling someone squeezing his lung.

Water dripping, Falling from Asami's hair on Akihito's cheek being removed with Asami's thumb, Waiting for the doctor, Asami will kill him after he take care of Akihito for being damn late.

The medication Akihito took finally was working, Akihito's breath is a little normal now considering few moments ago, but still in pain. After an exact 11 minutes there was a knock on the door.

"Hold on Akihito"

Asami said trying to let Akihito rest on the couch until he moves to the door, opening it to let the doctor enter.

"On the couch"

Said with anger in his eyes, The doctor hurried to Akihito who was sleeping in a fetal position.

Closing the door quickly but with no sound, Asami followed the doctor to Akihito, checking Akihito's chest, Breathing and pulse.

Still in pain, The doctor getting a Sedative from his briefcase with a syringe.

"Asami-sama, Try to hold him for a moment, Please"

Still half naked only a towel to cover his lower part, Asami came closer to Akihito and bent a little to hold both his shoulders with his left arm and to hold his right arm with his right.

Letting the syringe in, Akihito felt a little pain in his arm, Tried to cry in pain, He just couldn't, His energy was completely drained.

Few seconds later, The doctor stood up and looked to Asami.

"He should rest for a while, His lung is too exhausted for taking extra working on it's own and pain, From what I just saw I'd say he ran like hell and didn't give any concern to the pain in his chest"

"I'll be coming early tomorrow morning to discuss something with you"

Asami let the doctor out. Really wanted to shoot him in the head for being late, But damn that doctor was good at his job that's why he's Asami's personal doctor, Akihito was in wonderland at the moment, Sleeping like a baby from his tiredness. Asami went back and took a look at him for just a few moments before lifting him again in his arms and entering the major bedroom.

Still deep in sleep, Asami put him in bed, Taking off his cloth to be left only in his boxers, Asami covered his body with a sheets.

'We're having a talk tomorrow'

Asami said to himself

Leaving Akihito to get dressed, A few minutes later Asami went to bed under the sheets, Getting close to Akihito, Embracing him, Feeling him, Putting his hand on his heart, Feeling his beat, Breathing in his scent.

"Mine Akihito…, And always will be…., Remember that"

Asami whispered in Akihito's ear.

"I wish I died that day"

Remembering what Akihito said, Asami was afraid, Afraid on his lover's life. It wasn't Akihito to think or act like that, Wasn't his normal self. The kid was a fighter always been and still.

Kissing him on the nape of his neck. Asami let his eyes to be closed and sleep take him away while his lover in his arms.

Opening his eyes very slowly, looking to his side, His lover already left.

Getting out of bed, Feeling his head heavy, a flash of what happened last night came into his mind. Trying to ignore what Happened, He headed to the bathroom for a refreshing shower.

After nearly 15 minutes later, Akihito came out from the bathroom, Looking to his cameras.

'I'm tired…., Not today'

Akihito thought and went to the door getting out and heading to the kitchen, looking tired and down to the floor all the time, He didn't notice that Asami was sitting on the couch.

Trying to make a quick breakfast and sitting on the table, Akihito was shocked to see Asami still here. It was nearly 11 am. He was fully dressed in his suit the jacket was just laying next to him.

"Why you still here? , I thought you went to work!"

"Kirishima is in charge today"

Asami said while reading the newspapers not looking to Akihito.

"Went somewhere?"

Asami didn't answer just kept reading the news.

Ignoring what just happened, Akihito sat on the table with a small sandwich in plate and a glass of milk, His a petite wasn't too much.

While eating, Asami didn't look or talk to Akihito, He felt the Asami was angry about last night so he didn't talk either. After He finished eating and drinking, Akihito held the glass and plate to the kitchen and put them in the sink, Feeling a little ache and pain in his chest, He opened the cupboard his medication was in. filling a glass of water and drinking it along with the medication.

Remembering the glass which was crashed on the floor last night, Akihito looked to the floor.

'It's clean..'

Feeling someone behind him, He turned slowly to face Asami's face. There was something in Asami's eyes, Akihito couldn't read it. Lifting his boy's chin into a passionate kiss, Hands sliding from his chin to his neck.

Breaking from the kiss, Looking into his lover's eyes, Akihito turned his sight to the floor, He was stopped by Asami's fingers and returned him to his gaze again.

"Got something to explain my Akihito?"

Asami said with a little smirk on his face looking into Akihito's eyes.

Akihito was confused, What should he say, What was his apology, He hid these feelings from Asami, He didn't want him to know.

Deep in thought, Akihito didn't notice that asami was already carrying him to the couch and putting him slowly.لturning

"I'm listening"

"Well…. It was nothing…. I just wanted to run a little"

"A little Akihito?"

"Why do you care!, This got nothing to do with you!"

"Yes, it's, You're mine Akihito, And what happens to you is happening to me"

"Huh really!, Stop kidding with me, You don't know how I feel, You don't know anything at all!, All you care about is your business and fucking my ass!"

While saying Akihito tried to stand up and leave Asami, But he was caught from the hand and Asami sat him on his lap.

"Let me go!"

Akihito said while trying to push Asami away from his way, He always tried but failed, Finally believing that he can't escape from Asami, He fell crying on his chest.

"I Just….. Want….*hic* Everything back to normal….*sob*"

Lifting his boy's chin to look into his face, Tears rolling down from his eyes.

"I need you Takaba Akihito in my life,…. Everything going to be fine like always"

A little shock in Akihito's eyes from what Asami just said.

'Need me!'

What does Asami mean by this? How can someone powerful like Asami need someone like me?

Thinking this, Asami woke Akihito from his thoughts

"Get dressed"

"What? Why?"

"We're going out"

"What? We…. Out?, Since when we go out together?!"

"Since today my cute Akihito"

Asami said with an evil smirk on his face before taking his boy in a passionate kiss, Taking his soul in his mouth leaving Akihito's body empty from the kiss.

Feeling dizzy from what just happened and trying to regain his normal self, Asami was carrying Akihito to the bed room, Leaving him on the bed.

"Get dressed, we're leaving soon"

"I'm not going out with you!"

"Is that so? Then I guess you prefer to be tied to bed for what….18 hours?, I'm free for the day and Kirishima is taking care of everything!"

Asami said with a devilish look on his face looking into Akihito's eyes.

Just hearing the words, Akihito was nearly finishing buttoning his jeans and dressing himself

'Damn that pervert bastard!, threating me like this!, I'll get revenge someday' يaner exact 11 minutes s working, Akihito's breath is a little normal now considering last time. kill him after he take care of 

Akihito told himself while getting out of the bed room.

"Where are you going?"

"No need to know"

"You damn bastard!, I got the right to know when I going out with you!"

"Say another word and I'll change my mind for the day"

Akihito was nearly exploding from Asami's attitude, screaming in his mind.

'YOU LITTLE….'

Getting out from the Penthouse Asami was greeted by Suoh who was waiting by the door.

"Good morning Asami-sama, Takaba-san"

Getting into the limo, Akihito sat far from Asami looking through the window.

"Come closer Akihito"

Akihito didn't answer, Just looked down to road. Before knowing what happened, Akihito was looking into Asami's eyes with a surprise. Asami took his arm and made him come closer.

From a surprising look into a sad look looking to the man's chest.

"What's wrong?"

Asami said looking to his Akihito and brushing his cheek.

"I…I'm sorry Asami… For what happened last night.. It's just…."

Stopping his Akihito from speaking with a kiss, Feeling the warmth inside.

Looking into these eyes again with great passion

"It's from the past Akihito.., Let it go"

Taking his mouth again, This time the boy let himself go away.

'I'll carve this memory in my soul Asami…, Hope you forgive me someday'

To Be Continued

*I know updated this one maybe a little fast, maybe not much of a chapter.. sorry to disappoint you!, The next chapter gonna take a little time my head just stopped at some events and thinking about making two endings for this story :D, Thanks for reading and please be patient ^-^ and sorry for any mistakes!!*


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake not my first language :P*

Breaking from the kiss, Akihito blushes and looks away from Asami.

"I miss you my Akihito"

Looking again to Asami, A little bit of surprise in Akihito's eyes.

Then Asami leaves Akihito and looks to the street through the window.

Lately, Asami and Akihito's activities were different than usual, Asami was very gentle, Would only take the boy for one round or two tops, Sometimes none. Asami was really caring for Akihito, his feelings and condition. He didn't tell the boy this and never would I guess, But Akihito saw it in a different way, He's leaving me that's what he thought cause he's wounded and sick now, The usual Asami is vanishing he thought. And he would spend continuous days working in his club with no talk.

Akihito was sad for this, He really missed the older man, He didn't believe when he told himself the he missed their rough night activities with continuous rounds with no break, Leaving Akihito nearly dead on the older man's chest.

'I really miss you too Asami'

After a few minutes passed in silence, the car stopped, Suoh opening the door for his boss to get out and Akihito after him.

The minute Akihito stepped out of the car he was shocked for what he saw.

"A supermarket?!, Why did we come here?"

"Buying ingredients for food"

"I'm not in the mood for cooking"

"Who said you were cooking"

Asami said with a smirk looking to Akihito

"Then who will? Kirishima? Isn't he taking care of the club?!"

"Me"

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me well"

"No way!, I'm not ready to get poisoned from your food! You soups were terrible"

"Come on Akihito, You liked my soups"

Asami said while putting his hand around Akihito's waist and pulling him closer

"Hey! Not in public! Get away from me!"

Akihito said while blushing and trying to push the older man away.

"Damn this!, Just get on with it and buy the food"

Said while walking to enter a huge supermarket store after releasing himself from Asami, The store was full of anything you might think of, Akihito was amazed seeing the size of the place.

"It's really huge, I never came here before!, I wonder how much this place costs?!"

"Welcome Asami-sama"

The store manager said with the full staff of the store behind him bowing deeply the moment Asami stepped into the store.

"Would you like us to help you Asami-sama? If you need any specific thing, Please don't hesitate to call us"

"No"

Asami said with cold voice passing the manager with Akihito next to him.

"How does this guy know your name?!"

Asami didn't answer then Akihito looked around him with a strange look

"Where's everyone?!"

Just noticing that no one was in the store, It was just the two on them.

"WAIT!... Don't tell me that you OWN this place?!"

"You should've known a little earlier Akihito, And it's just a branch I own the whole company"

"Rich pervert bastard!"

"What would you like to eat for the dinner today Akihito?"

"Dinner?, What about lunch?"

"You want lunch too? Getting greedy already?"

"You wish!, …..Anything is fine."

Walking next to Asami, He was Picking the food one after another after examining it for a while, Then giving it to Akihito to put it in the food cart.

After nearly 45 minutes, They were checking out the food.

"Please come again Asami-sama"

Said with a deep bow while Asami was leaving. Suoh was opening the limo's door to his boss followed by Akihito while the store staff put the food bags in the trunk of the limo.

"Enjoyed your time Akihito?"

"What are you taking about?, There was nothing to do there or talk about!, You didn't even say a word while picking the food."

"You need to concentrate on what you're buy, otherwise you'll be getting something bad"

Asami said getting closer to the boy's face with lust in his eyes.

"Stay away from me, I'….Nnn…."

Before completing… Asami took the boy into a burning kiss, Holding his lover's neck with both hands.

Moments passed with no air going in for both men, Akihito was struggling for air and started to hit the older man who was lost inside the boy's mouth.

Nearly 5 seconds later, Akihito thought that he'd die from not getting air into his lung. Finally realizing, Asami broke the kiss leaving Akihito holding his chest, Gasping and coughing for air.

Asami totally forgot about Akihito that moment, He just hurt him, He was really sorry, He just wanted to boy damn much that he couldn't handle it anymore. He have been for so long trying to get a little away from Akihito because what happened to him, He didn't want to hurt the boy from his taking breath activities.

'Cough cough…..Cough..'

"You alright?"

"Are you out of your damn mind? You almost killed me here!"

"Calm down"

"Did you forget that I got only one damn lung?"

"I didn't mean to Akihito."

Pissed off, Crossing his arms and sitting angry a little away from Asami, Akihito was really happy though. It's the first time in a long while Asami kisses him like this since the accident, He wanted more, He really did, He really wanted to say that, He just couldn't.

The car stopped again and both men were getting out.

"Sion?!, Aren't we going home?"

"No, Not yet"

Being greeted by his guards entering the club, Akihito was frozen the second he stepped inside.

"AKIHITOOOO!"

It was Kou and Takato, Being so surprised, And tears in his eyes, Akihito ran to his friends hugging them so hard, He really missed them a lot, He ignored them all the time after the surgery, Didn't want them to feel sorry for him or pity for what happened.

"We're soo gonna kick your ass for running from us all this time!"

"Missed you really guys!"

"Come on! No time to waste! The movie starts in 20 minutes! We better hurry"

Taking Akihito from the arm and pulling him outside the club, Asami watched everything in front of him. He was the one who called Akihito's friends and met them a little earlier today, He actually told them about the accident and everything, His friends were shocked but they understood how Akihito felt, He did this for his boy. He really needed that change, To get him out from that state and depression. Asami knew Akihito was going to do something bad to himself cause he wasn't feeling his normal self like before the accident. He was really afraid from losing his boy.

Looking To Suoh, He came quickly to his boss.

"Asami-samsa?"

"Have guards follow and protect them, Report every hour"

"Yes, Asami-sama"

Suoh Said while getting his phone out and giving instructions to one of the guard on the line.

"It's done sir"

"Good, Drive to the penthouse now, I got dinner to cook"

Asami said while walking out of the club with happiness in his heart warming it's corners. He was really happy for the change in his boy.

After 5 hours Akihito

"I'm back!"

"Welcome back, Why didn't you stay longer with your friends?"

"They insisted, I just was tired"

"Dinner is ready"

"…..Asami?... You told them right?, I can feel it in their eyes and little sadness in their eyes, Why did you do this?"

Akihito said while looking to the ground with a little sad look on his face, Getting closer to his boy, Putting his right hand around his boy's waist and the other hand lifting his chin.

"What do you think?"

Said before taking the boy's mouth for a gentle kiss.

"Come on, The food will get cold"

While leaving his boy, Akihito pulled his hand, Looking back to see tears in Akihito's eyes.

"…Yo…You ..Still …love me,Ryuichi?, Since the accident… You've changed, Not your normal self anymore, Won't…..Sleep with me like before, You even stay away for days without talking,…You're so gentle in everything you do to me…like today,….I don't want you pity me"

"Takaba Akihito…Listen well.. Very well cause I won't be saying these words never again"

Asami said with a warning voice made Akihito to be shocked from Asami's tone and tears in his eyes turn into ice.

Getting closer to his lover, Pulling him closer with hands around his waist, And for the first time for Akihito to see a rare smile and pure emotions in Asami's eys.

"I love you Takaba Akihito, And I always will, Will take care of you and everyone around you, Will erase anyone no matter he/she was from your way, No one will ever harm me, I'm the only one allowed to give you life and take it away, I'm the only one you'll love, You own my heart, Do what you want to do with it, Embrace it, Love it, Break it, Destroy it, Make it stop beating, Take my life away, I won't stop you. You were the one who warmed my cold iced heart, Healed me, Saved me from failing, You took my heart and I can't take it back again, And if I did, I won't be able to take it back the way it was before I know you. You lightened my heart, You changed me Akihito, No one couldn't before but you did. You own me, I'm yours Akihito, And you're mine and mine always will be"

Asami said finally taking the shocked boy into a deep, Passionate, Gentle kiss, All emotions in the world where in there, Sucking his Boy's soul until nothing left in that body but an empty shell. God knows how long that kiss lasted, They will never now.

Breaking from the kiss to look into the older man's eyes with tears and happiness before embracing him.

" I love you Asami!, I really do, And always will for the rest of my life, I'm yours to own, Kill me, Strangle me, Break me, You got my freedom, I'm your slave, Do what you please, I won't regret my decision"

Taking each other's mouths again, Going into the major bed room, Leaving dinner on the table, Hell with dinner it can wait!, But these two men can't hold it any longer, Can't take it anymore than this, They missed each other terribly, Missed their hard, Rough, Gentle, Sweet, Passionate activities that lasted over night.

After 5 Rounds of pure passion Akihito was on his stomach looking to Asami next to him who was having a little smoke.

"…Asami?"

"..Hmm"

"Where did you really go yesterday's early morning?"

"I Went to talk to your friends"

"That's all?!, I Don't believe you!"

"And talk to my personal doctor"

"What?, Something's wrong?!"

"Not to worry, Nothing is wrong"

"You're lying!"

"I said it was nothing"

Taking a look to see pure fire in Akihito's eyes demanding to know the truth, Asami really loved that in his boy. Pure fighting spirit throw his eyes.

"It was about you, talking about a lung transplant for you"

Akihito was surprised to hear that from Asami, He really cared about him.

"Then what?"

"I refused after it"

"Why?!"

"I was afraid from it's risks on you, And you might need surgery every year"

"…..Thank you Asami"

"And besides, You don't need it, You're a fighting spirit, You always find your way, Right?!"

Asami said with devilish smirk on his face getting closer to his lover with eyes filled with lust and desire.

"N..no.., I'm Tir..Nnn"

Unable to complete, A powerful kiss took his mouth with a strong tongue exploring it's carving followed by another 2 round of burning passion activities.

*Well.. this is it! A happy ending for everyone although I wanted a sad ending but I preferred this for you, If you want the sad ending too just say it and I'll start writing it right away :D but be warned it involves - MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! – XD, Well I really hope you like the story maybe short I know and maybe boring at some points or maybe all of it XDD, It's my first time writing an English story and a story based on characters not from my own imagination. Thanks for reading everyone and sorry for any mistakes :)*


	6. Sad Ending

Disclaimer : I don't own anything, everything belong to Yamane Ayano

*sorry for any English or grammar mistake not my first language :P*

 

 

Sad Ending

 

 

After 5 hours

 

'Click'

"Welcome back Akihito, Dinner is ready."

Asami said while getting close to his boy, trying to get a kiss, But he received a firing look full of pain.

"You dare!... You dare telling them!, You got no right to run my own fucking life!, . You.Do.Not.Own.Me!"

Hearing this, Asami narrowed his eyes from what he just saw and heard.

"Oh, You're wrong my Akihito!, I own you…I own everything of you."

"You didn't see the look they were giving me the whole time!, They thought I didn't notice!, Oh yes but I did!, I did the whole time see the pity in everything they do to me!, A wounded man who lost his life when he had an accident 6 months ago!"

"They care about you Akihito"

"Even if they do!, You shouldn't have told them anything!, You went behind my back., Did you think that I won't find out?!"

"I did this for you"

"Huh!, Did this for me my ass!, My life ended that day, My life was taken from me!, My friends, My family, My job, And my dreams!, I lost everything that fucking day!"

"Calm down Akihito"

Asami said while trying to get closer to Akihito, Just to be pushed away.

"Stay away from me!, I hate you!, Even you changed!, Not the old ass fucking Asami I knew!"

Akihito's tears were failing all the time without stopping, He really felt all the sorrow in the world inside him, He felt everything crashing in front of him, He just lost everything.

Failing to the ground, Tears still sliding down, Asami kneeled closer to take Akihito in his arms.

"Leave me!, Stay away from me!"

Hearing this while getting pushed and hit by Akihito, Asami refused to let go until the sobbing of his lover is no longer there.

Looking to his boy seeing his face all red and tears on his face looking to the ground avoiding Asami's look.

"I did this because I care Akihito, I always did and still do"

Asami said while taking the boy's lips in a gentle kiss, After breaking it Akihito moved away from Asami's arms getting up on his feet.

"I'm going to take a quick bath and I'll join you"

"I'll reheat the food, I'll be waiting"

Akihito left without looking into Asami's eyes avoiding them, He just got some cloth and entered the bath.

Asami reheated the food and took a seat on the table waiting for his boy, He was really taking a long time there, It's been nearly 26 minutes since Akihito went into the bathroom.

Getting up from his seat to go and check on his boy for taking a longer time than usual.

'knock knock'

"Akihito, Are you alright? You're taking a long time, Food will get cold again"

Not getting any response, Asami thought he was still mad at him because of what happened.

"…..I'm sorry Akihito about what happened, Open up the door and get out so we can talk"

Still not getting any response and not hearing any sound in there, Asami got a little worried now.

"Akihito, Open up the door right now!"

Still nothing, He tried to open the bathroom door but it was locked, Trying to get a little away from the door so he can push it and enter.

The second Asami entered, His cold mask fell to the ground.

Akihito was in the bath, Face down under the water, Only his left hand out of the bath nearly dried from the water. 2 empty boxes of his medications were on the sink next to him.

Without thinking, Asami ran to his boy, Getting him out of the bath, Rains of water run on the floor, Asami's clothes were completely soaked in water the moments he lift the boy out.

Letting his boy lay down on the floor.

"Akihito!"

Asami said patting his boy's cheek, Not getting any response, He quickly places two fingers on Akihito's neck, there was no pulse.

Quickly, Asami got Akihito's head back a little to open his air way, With a right hand he closed Akihito's nose openings and with the lift he opened Akihito's mouth to lean down and close the boy's mouth with his, Breathing air through the boy's mouth, Then leaving to give his heart and lung hard pumps to make them work again and get the water out of his lung.

"You won't leave you stupid brat!"

Running between breaths and pumps on Akihito's chest, It's been exactly 15 minutes since Asami stared CPR.

With a sudden movement from Asami, He was shaking Akihito very hard with his hands squeezing his shoulder's flesh.

"Wake up!, You can't leave!, I'm the only one who got the power to take your fucking life, Wake up!"

With no thinking, Asami was hugging Akihito very hard, Both of their heads on each other's shoulder.

"Why?! ,Why you damn noisy brat? Why did you do this?, Please! Take my life just come back to me…..Please I'm begging you"

Feeling the boy's touch against his face, Smelling his scent which he always loved, Feeling his soft skin, Tears sliding on Asami's face, The first time he let his emotions out, Not remembering when was the last time he got that feeling of crying and letting his emotions out. He was gone, Gone from his reach, No was to get him back, He lost the most precious thing he got in his life, He was taken from him.

 

 

Akihito's Last Moments

 

 

Leaving Asami and entering the bed room to get some clothes and head to the bath room, His heart was broken, Lost his fighting spirit, Lost the will to live.

While getting his clothes, He found two boxes of medication he kept them within his clothes in case he couldn't reach the kitchen in time for them. Akihito just stood there looking for a few moments and then he took them and entered the bathroom.

Closing the door and taking off his clothes, letting the bath fill with water, Akihito looked into the mirror, Watching himself, Just to be distracted with the scars on his chest from the bullets and surgery. Closing his eyes, Letting a tear escape on his face. He took a glass and filled it with water.

Looking to himself again in the mirror.

"Forgive me Asami"

Emptying the two boxes of medication and swallowing the pills with water. Akihito let another tear slide on his face, Leaving the glass on the sink along with the two empty boxes, He turned off the water and let himself slide into the water.

Looking to the ceiling for a few minutes, Hands out of the bath on each side, Akihito felt his eyes getting really heavy, He just wanted to sleep, To have a little rest, Was just tired.

'I'm sorry'

Finally closing his eyes to let the sleep take him away.

*Hope you liked it everyone, Thanks for reading ^^*


End file.
